


Adventures in captivity

by fullmetalsourwolf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst to come, Highschool AU, Humor, M/M, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalsourwolf/pseuds/fullmetalsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet gets shipped off to boarding school following the death of his parents, where he meets an over-enthusiastic hockey player and his sister, two kids, one cute and one terrifying, and Zuko, a mystery begging to be solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in captivity

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea's been hammering at the walls of my skull for ever and I finally decided to get it down!

‘You _what?’_ Jet slammed his palms on the desk and growled, eyebrows drawing together.

‘You’re going to boarding school. Your behaivour has become unacceptable and your attitude is appalling.’ The look on Kuro’s face strongly suggested the subject was not up for discussion, but Jet was sure as hell going to try.

‘So what, I don’t get a _say_ in this? You’re just shipping me off? _That’s_ what you call parenting? God,’ Jet laughed although there was no humor behind it. ‘I’m glad you never had kids of your own.’

Kuro’s mouth drew into a thin line. ‘Your aunt and I have done our best with you but we’ve had enough.’

‘No.’ Jet straightened up and started backing towards the door. ‘No, you’re giving up. What do you think your brother would say if he knew? Fuck you. _Fuck_ you.’ Jet slammed the door behind him and stood in the hallway for a good few minutes trying to calm himself down. _I need a smoke,_ he thought to himself and made his way outside.

 

Sitting on the terrace overlooking the sea, he dangled his bare feet in the water and took a deep drag of his cigarette, trying to calm himself down.

_Why the fuck are they sending me off? I’ve tried to behave, I really have._

He grimaced bitterly and flicked some ash off the end of his cigarette. He heard small footsteps padding up behind him.

‘Hey.’ Bea, the little girl next door, who he had become close friends with, sat down next to him.

He smiled softly. ‘Hey, Bea.’

‘I heard yelling again. You ok?’ She looked up at the boy, who ran his hand through his thick hair and sighed.

‘Kuro and Nia. They’re-they’re shipping me off to boarding school. Apparently my behaviour’s become _unacceptable._ ’ He spat the last word around his cigarette before stubbing it out and flicking it into the lake. Bea frowned at the cigarette but made no comment.

‘Can’t you get them to change their minds? I don’t want you to go away.’

Jet laughed humourlessly. ‘It would be my luck. Likely they’ve paid for it an’ all.’

Bea wrapped her arms around Jet’s waist and rested her head against his chest. The action took Jet by surprise, but he put an arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair with his other hand, kissing the top of her head.

‘You’ll come back though, right? For holidays and stuff?’ Her words were a little muffled by Jet’s shirt.

‘Yeah.’ He mumbled into her hair. ‘Course I will, Bea.’

 

They remained like that for a while until Bea’s mother called her in for dinner.

 

* * *

 

Jet leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, glaring at his aunt and uncle.

‘You’ll be going to Royal Hospital School. You start next week.’ Nia stated, her mouth set in a thin line. Nia was a ferocious woman, although you wouldn’t know it to look at her, with her luscious brown curls, fluttering eyelashes and million dollar smile, she looked like one of those Hollywood star mothers, but under the pretty exterior was a witch so evil she made Maleficent look like a pussy. The same went for Kuro. He looked like a Ken doll but was as foul as his wife. Jet had got a little lost in thinking how such seemingly nice people could be such monsters that he almost missed what Nia had said.

‘Wha-next _week?_ Are you fuckin’ _crazy?_ You couldn’ta given me more _warning?’_  

‘It wouldn’t have been necessary. All you need to do is pack a few things. We’ll buy your uniform and arrange transport.’

_Transport? Where the hell is this place?_

Jet zoned out the rest of his aunt’s chatter, dismissing it as unimportant and simply waiting until she stopped talking to wave his hand in a ‘yeah, sure, whatever’ gesture and made his way up to his room. In his room he opened his laptop to search the school.

‘ _Massachusettes?_ That’s the other side of the fuckin’ country. How’m I supposed to get there? Plane, I guess.’ He mused, answering his own questions. He dug deeper into the website, feeling more and more displeased with every click. The place looked like it stuck to the kind of values of those old British boarding schools his mother used to read about. 

‘You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.’

 

* * *

 

Jet stepped off the plane, working out the kinks from a six hour flight. He had about an hour to kill in the airport before his flight from New York to Massachusettes, so he pulled out his book, turned up his ipod and settled down to read, but five minutes later he grew restless and realised just how much he needed a cigarette and some air, so he grabbed his bag and made his way outside.

 

He leant against the wall, so concentrated on rolling a cigarette that he missed the boy careering towards him, and consequently, colliding with him.

‘Ow-hey! Watch where you’re fuckin’ _going!_ ’

‘Shit! Sorry, man. Didn’t see ya there!’ The boy looked about his age with dark hair pulled back into some kind of ponytail. Jet looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

‘You ran _straight_ into me. How could you have not seen me?’

The boy scratched the back of his neck. ‘Well, I was kinda looking back at my sister, and-yeah.’ He trailed off lamely before there was a shout from behind them.

‘Sokka!’ A girl with the same dark hair and tanned skin came running up. ‘Sokka, did I see you run into this guy? I’m so sorry, my brother’s an idiot.’ She cast a scathing glance at Sokka, who looked suitably guilty and didn’t say anything.

‘Yeah..he did. But whatever. No harm done-hey, is that an RHS bag?’ he glanced at the bag Sokka was carrying.

‘Hm? Oh, yeah! Katara and I both go there. Why, you starting?’ He smiled brightly at Jet.

‘Uh-yeah. You gettin’ the 3:20 flight?’

‘Yeah, we are! Guess we’ll see you on the plane, we need to sort out our bags-see ya!’ He grabbed Katara by the hand and led her away as she shot a bewildered look back at Jet, who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

‘We’re here! Royal Hospital, the finest boarding school in the state.’ Sokka slung an arm around Jet’s shoulders-even if it looked kind of ridiculous because Jet was a good few inches taller-and waved his hand in front of them. ‘Here, the greatest minds have been moulded. From Olympians to bishops, from scientists to educators; from journalists to presidents; actors to philanthropists, artists, physicians, entertainers, CEOs, diplomats, Nobel laureates, conservationists, explorers, philosophers, admirals, poets, engineers…the fields of endeavor are legion, the accomplishments endless.’

Jet gently patted him on the shoulder before disentangling himself. ‘Right. Sure thing, buddy.’

Apparently Sokka wasn’t done with him yet. ‘C’mon. I’ll show you round.’ he ferried Jet towards the front doors, leaving a porter to take his bags. Jet decided being shown around by a student was better than the Head, and let himself be pushed through the impressive front doors.

‘Ok, so. Hallway, stairs, blah blah.’ Sokka twirled a hand in front of him before steering a no thoroughly bewildered Jet up the stairs. ‘So, let’s int-’

‘Mizu!’ A booming voice stopped them in their tracks, Sokka screwing up his face and mouthing curses under his breath before fixing his features in a grin and spinning around.

‘Mr Piandao! Good holidays, I presume?’ He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Mr Piandao’s eyes narrowed. ‘Meritorious. I am, however, wondering why it is _you_ showing round a new student and not _me.’_

‘Aw, come on, sir! He doesn’t _need_ the full tour. Mine will be much more informative.’ He flashed a grin at the man. ‘Jet’s fine with it, right Jet?’

‘Uh, yeah. Don’t worry about me, sir. I can look after myself.’ He threw a grin to rival Sokka’s at the man, who just closed his eyes for a moment, with a _wonderful. Another smartass_ look on his face. ‘Very well. On your way.’ Sokka didn’t need telling twice and the boys fled up the stairs.

‘Piandao. Sports teacher and head of the hockey team. You watch, he’ll try and recruit you.’ Sokka opened a door with a flourish to reveal several boys chatting and laughing. ‘Ok, let me introduce you to a few people. Over there, that’s Aang.’ He pointed to a younger looking boy sitting in a circle, talking animatedly. ‘He’s dating my sister and whenever we’re in civvies he wears that same orange hoodie and beanie. And I’m pretty sure he’s on some kind of drug most of the time’ The beanie in question was also orange, with a pale blue arrow at the front. Sokka went on, rattling off more names. Some of them he caught, like Haru and Teo, but he zoned out to find himself staring at one boy sitting alone, fiddling with his phone. His black hair covered some of his face, but it was hard to miss the huge scar obscuring most of one side of his face. Jet was shocked into silence for a good few seconds, before nudging Sokka and murmuring, ‘What about him? What’s his story?’

Sokka looked in the direction he was nodding. ‘Him? That’s Zuko Kasai. He came here a year ago. Awesome on the hockey team, but doesn’t really talk much.’

‘What about the, uh,’ Jet waved a hand in front of his face.

‘Nobody knows. He won’t say.’ Sokka’s voice had dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. ‘We think it looks like a burn, but fuck knows how he got it.’

‘Huh.’ Jet continued to look at Zuko until he looked up, straight at Jet.

‘Can I help you?’ His voice was husky and exasperated. He raised his good eyebrow when Jet gave no answer. 

‘Uh, no. Sorry.’ Jet looked away.

 

Now, Jet had always been ambiguous about his sexuality, but he’d never really expected to be attracted to a boy with a huge scar covering his left eye. He wasn’t even sure if ‘attracted’ was the right word, but certainly ‘drawn to’. Well, only time would tell. He broke from his reverie by Sokka shaking his shoulder.

‘Dude, Earth calling Jet. Did you get your room number?’ Jet blinked and looked at his hand where he’d written it down earlier.

‘Yeah. 201.’

‘Hey, that’s opposite from me! Wonder who you’re rooming with?’ They strolled down the corridor lined with doors. 201. This was him. He bid goodbye to Sokka.

‘It’s dinner soon, so how about you clean up and unpack and I’ll meet you out here in an hour?’

‘Sounds good.’ Jet put his key in the door and was surprised to find it was already unlocked.

_Huh. Roommate must’ve beaten me to it._

He opened the door to reveal two beds, one with his unopened suitcase and one with a boy sitting on it, plugging something in at the bedside table. All Jet could see was the back of a head, so he cleared his throat. The boy looked around and Jet did a double take when he saw the scar.

 

_Huh._

 

_This year could be interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> RHS is a school I'm familiar with nearby me, just for the record, but Sokka's lil speech about it came from the Philips Andover Academy site. Hope you enjoyed reading u *A* u


End file.
